Space TIN MAN 5
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Code: space tin man 5. Cains first mission to the moon, when Cains ship gets damaged, The governor refuses to help Cain, and forbids DG to help Cain, DG takes matters into her own hands. And azkadellia With the help of zero wants to make sure that Cain does not come back,can DG save Cain ?. Rated for brutal violence
1. Chapter 1

It was Cains first mission to the moon,

DG was there to see him take off,

It was 5 minutes until the final count down

And Cain was going to be out.

Suddenly not knowing that zero

Planted a device on the ship.

Then count down was on,

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 blast off,

And the ship was off to the moon.

As so as Cain reached space Cain started to

Relax, back on earth. Zero was waiting,

And pushed the detonator, suddenly

Cains space engine blows out, and ship spins

Out of control, Cain woke up dazed, as he was

Floating in space.


	2. Chapter 2

Cain slowing recovered,

Then he heard the radio,

"Space tin man 5, are you alive"

The voice on the radio spoke,

"Yes I'm here" Cain radioed,

"What is your ships condition"

The radio spoke,

"My engine is damaged bad, and I'm floating in space"

Cain heard a click,

"Hello, hello!"

Cain got no answer.

DG entered the governor office,

"Where's Cain"

DG shouted, "he's up in space"

Answered the governor,

"Why don't you help him"

She yelled again.

"He's made of tin, everybody knows that a tin men

Can't feel, can't think, can't cry, can't die, it's a lost cause".

At that moment DG punched the governor in the face,

Giving him a bloody nose.

"SECURITY!, ARREST THIS WOMAN"

He shouted as security came in,

DG grabbed the radio and crashed out the window,

As she ran, the governor wanted her to be captured.

Meanwhile azkadellia watched her Crystal ball.


	3. Chapter 3

As azkadellia looked into Crystal ball

She said "zero", zero came and bowed

His knee " you called my queen ",

"See that Cain never makes it back"

Commanded azkadellia.

"It shall be done" zero said with a wicked smile,

As he left the castle.

DG continued to hide from the FBI,

she took the radio, and radioed

To Cain. Cain in the ship

Felt hopeless when he heard the radio,

"Cain this is DG are you there"

DG radioed,

" I'm here" radioed Cain,

"I have a plan to get you down, but the FBI, the police,

And the governor's security is after me".

"Be careful DG, you could be over your head"

Radioed Cain,

"You just hold on there Cain"

DG radioed.

At that moment,

Someone shot at DG,

she looked and saw it was the FBI,

"THAT'S DG GET HER!" Yelled the governor,

DG grabbed the radio,

At the same time a gun,

Came out off hiding and started shooting,

She shot two of the FBI men,

Then started to run with the radio in her hands,

"AFTER HER" yelled the governor.

Meanwhile zero was hiding and watching,

Plotting a trap.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile back were Cain remained in space,

He heard a familiar voice on the radio.

"Hello again Cain" spoke the voice,

"Zero?" Cain was confused.

"Yes Cain, I'm still alive" said zero,

"But how?" Ask Cain.

"Azkadellia used her spell to bring me to life"

Answered zero,

"So why are you radioing me"

Cain ask again.

"Fate" said zero,

"What's that spoust to mean"

Cain asked.

As soon as Cain spoke,

He heard a clicking sound

Behind him.

"What's that" said Cain,

"The sound of your death,

I put a bomb aboard the ship,

In 24 hours the ship will explode"

Zero replied, "if I get back out of this alive, you die"

Cain yelled, "good luck" said zero with a wicked laugh


	5. Chapter 5

Back on planet earth,

DG was still on the run from the governor.

She jumped behind a rock ,as she

Was still being shot at. She took the gun she had

A shot another FBI agent. Then dropped behind

The rock and radioed Cain, "Cain, are you still up there"

DG radioed, "we have a big problem" said Cain,

"What's that" answered, "zero wired a device on ship, and

It's going to explode" replied Cain.

" God-dang it, I'll have to go to plan b"

Yelled DG,

"What's plan b" said Cain

"You'll have to turn your back up engines up to full blast, it's your only hope"

Said DG,

"But the ship will go to fast and catch on fire, it might melt me since I'm

Made of tin" said Cain,

"Trust me" said DG.

At that moment DG was grabbed

From her hiding place

And was thrown on the ground,

"Remember me" the governor

As he ripped off the radio,

DG held out the gun, but the governor

Knocked the gun out of her hand with

A knife. "I'm not going to arrest you,

I'm going to cut you like a fish" said

The governor with a smile.

The governor hopped on DG,

Trying to stab her, DG then headbutted

Him in his broken nose, then reached for

The gun, then the governor grabbed her

Leg tripping her onto a rock blooding

Her forehead, then the governor took her head,

And, banged it against a rock, as the governor

Rose for the kill, DG kick him in the groin,

They both down. Then the governor got up

Again and picked up DG and threw her at a

Tree, as DG was getting up the governor stomped

On her head, DG wasn't moving.

As the governor raise his knife he said laughing

"Now you die"

Then DG rolled over and pointed the gun and him

"You first" DG said weakened,

Then DG shot him in the neck,

Blood squirt out of the governor's neck as he dropped to the ground,

DG went over to where the governor was laying

And shot him in the head.

She went over to clean the blood off of her,

But something heavy hit her, and knocked her out,

"Impressive kill, the queen wants to see you"

Zero said with a wicked laugh


	6. Chapter 6

When DG woke up

Her hands were chained together

And was raised above her.

"Hello again" a voice spoke,

"Were am I" asked DG,

"In the castle" said azkadellia coming

Out off hiding with zero.

"What did you tell Cain to do" asked azkadellia,

"I told him to get lost" Answered DG

Azkadellia slapped her hard in the face,

"What did you tell Cain to do" she asked again angrily,

"Up yours" DG answered back,

Then zero hit DG in the stomach with a crowbar,

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM" azkadellia yelled

As DG was bleeding from the mouth,

Azkadellia held her head up,

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!" She yelled in a angry rage,

Then DG spit blood in her face.

Then azkadellia cut DG across the stomach,

"Is that all you got, that tickles" said DG

"ZERO! CUT THIS WOMEN'S THROAT RIGHT NOW!"

Screamed azkadellia,

Zero got his blade out,

Suddenly they both hear a load noise coming from

The window, " zero, go see what it is!" Demanded azkadellia,

When zero got it the window,

Something big crashed into the castle,

Destroying it as well, as DG looked around her,

Found zero and azkadellia dead, the thing was opening,

Cain came out, "what happened to you" asked Cain,

" long story, just get me out of here",

Answered DG.

They both made sure that the queen was dead this time.

THE END


End file.
